Diskussion:Z-95-Kopfjäger/Legends
Sind mit den Black Sun Piraten die Leute von der Schwarzen Sonne gemeint oder sind das zwei verschiedene Gruppen?--Vinojan 15:58, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) :Ja, da sind schon die Piraten der Schwarzen Sonne mit gemeint. Black Sun ist der englische Ausdruck dafür. Ich ändere das mal im Artikel. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:06, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Ah ja trafen meine Vermutungen zu, das wäre dann mal geklärt.--Vinojan 18:24, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) Hyperraumantrieb Warum steht in den technischen Informationen etwas von einem Hyperraumantrieb der Klasse 1? Dachte immer, dass der Headhunter von der Grundausstattung her seitens Incom gar nicht hyperraumtuglich ist und entsprechend auch keinen NavCom hat. Zumindest war das meines wissens in den alten RPG-Büchern von WEG und auf der Behind The Magic-CD-ROM nachzulesen. --Megalo-Maniac 10:09, 15. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Laut starwars.com hat der Z-95 von Haus aus keinen Hyperraumantieb aber eine spätere Version, der Z-95t hatte einen der Klasse 3 --Thor 15:21, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) Kopfjäger Die Quellenlage müsste ausreichen um den deutschen namen Kopfjäger als Sinnvolles Lemma anzunehmen! Im Artikel steht es ja schon und niemand hat etwas dagegen gesagt.--Yoda41 Admin 13:08, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Muss das sein? Ich finde es klingt schlimm - so belegt der Name auch sein mag... Gruß Kyle 13:52, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Boah Kopfjäger? Boah dann zieh ich nach Funkeln wenn sich der Name durchsetzt... Dark Lord Disku 15:42, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Wenn es eine deutsche Übersetzung des Worts Headhunter gibt, dann wird der Artikel auch dahin verschoben, steht so in den Richtlinien. Und außerdem nur weil Headhunter „besser klingt“ es nicht zu verschieben ist freisinnig, denn Headhunter ist im Englischen genauso blöd wie Kopfjäger im Deutschen. Boba 16:11, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Wir wissen dass es so in den Richtlinien steht. Es klingt aber trotzdem nicht so toll. Keine Angst, wir wollen jetzt ja nicht gleich Revolution machen, Boba. :) Gruß Kyle 17:08, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Die VSDs stehen doch auch nicht direkt unter Sieges-Klasse ^^ Kann man nicht einfach ne Umleitung von Z-95 Kopfjäger auf Z-95 Headhunter machen? --Thor 17:17, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Das wäre ein Kompromiss. :::@Kyle: REVOLUTION! RAAAAA! Dark Lord Disku 17:21, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Och mann, jetzt habt euch nicht so mit einem deutschen Begriff. Das ist das selbe wie bei Spice und Gewürz. Es gibt eine absolut korrekte Übersetzung und nur weil's blöd klingt, soll es nicht der Artikelname sein oder wie? Stellt euch nicht so an, wir sind nicht die Wookieepedia, wir benutzen nunmal die deutschen Bezeichungen, wenn es sie gibt. Gruß, Garm Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 17:28, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Genau Garm. Außerdem ist der Begriff nicht sooooo blöd. @DLotS&Thor:Nein das wäre kein Kompromiss, schließlich stets in den Richtlinien. Boba 17:31, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::OK, ich hab das in meinem Klapprechner gelesen da mein Turm gerade ausgeleint ist. Dark Lord Disku 17:32, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::::Also ich bin auch für eine deutsche Übersetzung, der englische Name wird kann ja immer noch im Artikel erwähnt werden. Außerdem steht es, wie Boba schon sagte in den Richtlinien, die ja nicht nach Jux und Laune aufgestellt wurden und wir sprechen nicht umsonst die deutsche Sprache :). Gruß, Finwe Disku 17:35, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Nein! Selbst der erste hohe König der Noldor stellt sich gegen die einzige, richtige Meinung... wir sollten dennoch einen Admin entscheiden lassen. Dark Lord Disku 17:38, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::::::Wieso brauchst du jetzt die Entscheidung eines Admins? Die Situation liegt doch klar auf der Hand ... Wer verschiebt? Gruß, Garm Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 17:40, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Das mach ich an der Stelle dann mal. Die Mehrheit war ja für eine Verschiebung. Und da es, wie einige schon gesagt haben, genau so in den Richtlinien steht, lässt sich eh nicht viel daran ändern^^. Man gewöhnt sich auch an die deutschen Begriffe.--Yoda41 Admin 17:43, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Du wolltest es doch verschieben, warum denn jetzt doch nicht? Gruß, Finwe Disku 18:20, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Naja, wenn du nicht willst dann halt ich :). Gruß, Finwe Disku 18:38, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Mal ne Frage...wo wird eigentlich Headhunter als Kopfjäger bezeichnet? Das heißt auf Deutsch übersetzt nämlich Kopf'geld'jäger. Nur um Verwirrung vorzubeugen: Bounty Hunter sind keine Kopfgeldjäger in dem Sinne ( sie jagen keine Personen und streichen dafür die Prämie ein), sondern die kapern Schiffe. MfG, --Wolverine Koon 20:19, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Das Offizielle Fact File nennt ihn Kopfjäger. Btw, wieso sind Bounty Hunters keine Kopfgeldjäger? Jedes gute Lexikon sagt genau das. Thor 00:00, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich hab das auch schon häufiger in Romanen gelesen, also Kopfjäger. Wieso sollten Bounty Hunter keine Kopfgeldjäger sein, Bounty ist bekanntlich die Prämie, die man bekommt wenn man eine Person auf die eine solche ausgesetzt ist abliefert. Also Kopfgeldjäger. Der Begriff Headhunter ist mir in echt egtl nur vorgekommen für Personen, die privat angestellt werden, um Leuten neue Arbeitsplätze zu suchen. Pandora Diskussion 00:34, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Headhunter jagen speziell Menschen. Bounty Hunter jagen allgemein alles und streichen dafür Prämien ein-sei es nun schiffe Kapern oder wertvolle/seltene Tiere etc.Bekanntlich sind die Übersetzter ja nicht grade die hellsten...--80.140.11.129 11:39, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::So, ich hab jetzt mal bei Wikipedia reingespickt: ::::::*'Headhunter': Headhunter or head hunter is someone who engages in the cultural practice of headhunting. ::::::*'Bonuty Hunter': A bounty hunter captures fugitives for a monetary reward (bounty). Other names, mainly used in the US, include bail agent, bail enforcement agent, bail officer, fugitive recovery agent, fugitive recovery officer and bail fugitive recovery specialist. ::::::*'Headhunting': Headhunting is the practice of taking a person's head after killing him or her. '' ::::::*'Kopfjagd: Als Kopfjagd bezeichnet man die Tötung eines Menschen (bzw. Feindes), um dessen Schädel als Siegestrophäe zu erbeuten. ::::::Ich weiss zwar, dass Wikipedia nicht so DIE Quelle schlechthin ist, aber ich hätte dann doch gerne eine Quelle, die deine Aussage unterstützt. '''Pandora Diskussion 13:49, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Konstrukteur von Z-95 Kopfjäger Seti Ashgad war Konstrukteur von Z-95 Kopfjäger steht in Planet des Zwielichts auf Seite 362 Kann das wer in die Seite hineintun weil ich habe leider nicht das Wissen HTML zu schreiben --Wolfclaw 23:10, 6. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Um die Seiten zu bearbeiten, muss man kein HTML können, das ist genauso einfach, wie die Diskussion hier zu bearbeiten. Und selbst wenn die Form nicht stimmt, kann das immer noch wer in Ordnung bringen, von daher kannst du das ohne ANgst zu haben selbst mit Angabe der Quelle einfügen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:16, 6. Nov. 2009 (CET) Ich probiers mal aber nicht hauen bitte ;-) achja ich bin in Deutsch eine Niete mfg--Wolfclaw 23:18, 6. Nov. 2009 (CET) Antrieb Was soll denn ein "Ionenspaltungs-Triebwerk" sein? Dieser Ausdruck ist mir noch nie untergekommen. --77.21.218.115 19:28, 20. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Das war auch wohl ein Fehler. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 22:43, 20. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Unklarheiten über die Länge Zuerst war als Länge 11,8 m angegeben, auf starwars.com war jedoch von 16,74 m die Rede. Ich habe mal die 16,74 m genommen, da ich denke, dass starwars.com am offiziellsten ist. Allerdings wäre interessant zu erfahren, aus welcher Quelle die 11,8 m genommen worden sind. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:34, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Das kommt davon, wenn keine Einzelnachweise verwendet werden ... Vielleicht findet sich ja ein Benutzer, der eine Quelle für die 11,8 m angeben kann. Wenn es in offiziellen Quellen widersprüchliche Angaben gibt, dann nimmt man, sofern man sicher sein kann, dass es sich bei den abweichenden Angaben nicht um einen Fehler handelt, die aktuelle, wie du es hier ja auch getan hast, und erwähnt diesen Widerspruch im HdK-Abschnitt. In Fällen wie diesem hier könnte es sich auch um verschiedene Modelle oder Ausführungen oder um Varianten oder eine Modifikation handeln. Aber auch dafür müsste man eine Quelle angeben können. Im Übrigen wäre es bei diesem Artikel wirklich sinnvoll, wenn die einzelnen Informationen mit Einzelnachweisen versehen werden könnten. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 13:51, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Varationen des Z-95/UC Hallo, ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass der auf dem Infobox-Bild dargestellte Z-95 nicht der "Originale" Z-95 ist. Wie unschwer zu erkennen ist, handelt es sich um den Jäger, der in den Klonkriegen zum Einsatz kam und der in der TheCloneWars Serie zu sehen war. Der von der Rebellenallianz eingesetzte Z-95 war jedoch ein anderer, was man daran erkennt, dass dieser 4 Triebwerke hat, der "Klon-Z-95" dagegen 2. Hab nochmal alle möglichen Quellen zu dem Flieger nachgeschlagen und es ist tatsächlich so, dass der in den Klonkriegen eingesetzte Z-95 nur eine Varation des ursprünglichen Jägers, welchen später die Rebellen benutzten, ist. Ich wäre deshalb dafür, das Infobox-Bild zu ändern, damit da nicht (wie bei mir) Verwirrungen entstehen. Ich hätte sowieso Lust, den Artikel mal gescheit auszubauen, falls das OK ist. Hier fehlt nämlich noch einiges. Was dagegen, wenn ich das Ding mal unter UC nehme? Gruß AWingpilot (Diskussion) 13:40, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Jetzt, wo du darauf hinweist: Da gehört tatsächlich ein anderes Bild rein. Und: Selbstverständlich kannst du den Artikel unter UC nehmen. Viel Spaß! Datei:;-).gif JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:48, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC)